


Ideas/Prompts for You!

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Series: Small Prompts, Poems, or Ideas [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, ideas, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Series: Small Prompts, Poems, or Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662625





	1. The Last Rose

He missed them. And it _hurt_.

It hurt to think of them, to talk of them, to breathe, to live, and more. And as a promise to himself, every year the pain continues to exist, he'll place a single rose on their graves.


	2. Light within the dark

Life. Such a fragile thing it is. You can break it in so many ways. Yet I've only seen one thing heal a being with a broken life.

“Is it faith? Is it love?"They ask. No, it's hope.

Hope, the light within the dark.


End file.
